Taming Your Fractured Resolve
by TheLastYukami
Summary: It's hard being a cornerstone for a faction. Diplomatic meetings, matches and representations have left Karma weary of body and mind, but her spirit remains strong. That is until she catches one of her summoners with another one night getting down and dirty. Now she is left drained and wanting, and when she finally succumbs to her body, she finds herself in a dangerous position.
1. Chapter 1

The familiar hum of the summoning platform rumbled lowly, before the near explosive sound of the teleportation from the Fields of Justice reverberated through the room for a second. The Champions stepping off the platform from their respective sides and teams, five of which sighing discontently while the remaining five smiled and cheered. While it wasn't as important to any of the champions whom won or loss, considering the minuscule importance of the skirmish, it was no doubt felt as a loss and a victory for the respective teams. And while most kept their joy or envy quiet, the prouder few either groaned in annoyance softly or held a triumphant grin.

The Enlightened One, whom served her strength in mid lane as a powerhouse caster, showed neither of the two. Merely taking the earned breath of air as she felt the phantom strain of her bodies weariness fill her. She did her routine recovery of her spirit with a few deep breaths before moving down the steps of the platform to the summoners whom awaited the champions. In this moment it was more of seven out of the ten summoners whom were kinsfolk to the Duchess who bowed in respect as she approached.

"Thank you for your grace and performance, Lady Karma," the group said almost like an echo to each other, the sound of female and male voices hitting her ears. She smiled to the group as she took her final step from the staircase and bowed before them, returning the polite gesture.

"Thank you all for a pleasant battle. Congratulations to all as we strengthen ourselves in victory and defeat. Both summoners and champions of Ionia performed excellently today," Karma answered, her soft and sweet tone filling the room pleasantly. The group looked up to the Duchess with welcoming smiles and expressions, mimicking hers easily. The group turned from her quickly and made their way to the respective champions, either briefly conversing or giving minor greetings and goodbyes. Amongst that group of summoners was the Unforgiven samurai Yasuo, who seemed to have a more entertaining conversation with his disciple from the opposite team, Taliyah. Karma's smile faltered briefly as she observed the mild chat between the two, small words and laughs exchanged for no more than a few dozen seconds before the young sparrow made her way to the chamber doors to exit. It was then that she realized she was still staring, and looked away.

"Lady Karma? Are you okay?" her summoner spoke up from beside her, noticing her momentary daze. The mage looked to the youthful male with a millisecond of startle before nodding.

"...I am alright, Mizui. I had a moment of processing today's tasks," Karma answered smoothly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you're not overly busy with the next hour, I was hoping maybe I could interest you in some tea? I have been practicing the Lotus ceremony as of late and was hoping someone like you could tell me if I got it right?" he requested, hope in his expression with the woman whom he admired and respected above all others. Karma remembered the moment months prior when he spoke of his adoration to the Ionian champions whom protected their home, more importantly saving Navori from destruction and ultimately himself and his family.

Karma had spaced out for a second throughout his words, her mind blinking back and forth between reality and the playback of the samurai and protege mage, confused as to why her mind was so affixed to their engagement. Why her eyes seemed to glue to the Unforgiven's mostly bare torso and exposed left arm.

Why she felt somewhat tingly by the toned form of his body.

"I-I would love to, young one. However, it is around the time of day in which I commune with the spirits in meditation. In another time, I will be happy to accommodate your request for my audience," Karma answered, her heart skipping a beat as she felt the lie worm through her teeth. She held her warm smile and open expression well, however, and the summoner only showed the briefest sign of disappointment before nodding in acceptance.

"Okay then. Thank you for your consideration, your Spirited," Mizui answered. Karma heard his dispirited tone for a mere word, feeling guilty that she'd reject his offer. More so that she lied to reject his offer. "I guess with that I might as well attend to the other things I was planning for later today. Have a good day, Lady Karma."

"To you as well, Mizui." she returned as he spun on his heel and walked away. Karma looked back to find the samurai gone from where she saw him and Taliyah speaking, the image of his bare abdomen returning for a second once again as if to taunt her. She sighed as she finally made her way out the chamber to her own abode. Between having to deceive a young man of her audience and mentally pulled by the mere appearance of another, Karma was stressed. It wouldn't be as bad if it didn't occur as religiously as her meditations, her mind seeming to wander at the most random moments about the appearance of the other champions. Something like this shouldn't plague her as it does, but it has definitely turned into a burden.

 _I can rarely keep my meditations since that while ago._ She contemplated internally. The only thing she knew was that it wasn't an issue up until a few weeks prior when she departed from the chambers at the end of the day. She had decided a short walk after her match with a known summoner was fit for her before heading to her home via teleportation. She bypassed a quieter area with only a few souls roaming to their destinations before hearing a cry erupt from the nearby alley. Moving to investigate, she came across the same familiar summoner in an enclosed area not far from the chambers with the opposite gender in a more physical engagement. She immediately distinguished the cry of pleasure as a moan, his name dripping hotly on her tongue. She could still hear the heady and blissful mewls from the female summoner with him, her imagination of the samurai's physique replaced like a flash with the repeated motions against the wall, the sound of skin meeting skin and the lewd smell of sex stinging her nostrils all over again. True, she was quick to depart from the scene, not being witness to a the debauchery or being detected for a embarrassing conversation, but the event seemingly haunted her. Leaving her thoughts tainted with the memory.

"Good day, Lady Karma," a familiar voice broke through the train of lewd thoughts the Duchess was having, her attention and gaze drawn behind her. She saw the Blade Dancer approaching her, a smile stretched on her face. Karma was glad she shattered her mental focus.

"Xan Irelia. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Karma called, bowing in greeting to the warrior. Irelia mimicked the Duchess immediately, accustomed to the casual engagement the two had.

"I had heard of your recent victory on the rift. From what I was told, you bested that swordsman. Congratulations," Irelia answered, placing a hand to her hip. Karma waved down the comment of the Blade Dancer.

"It was a minor skirmish, and I did not best Yasuo. If anything, I did little to capture victory besides aid Jinx in fights and maintain the strength level Yasuo held over our team." she returned.

"Your modesty is one of your best qualities, Lady Karma. I caught sight of the ending scores and saw you ahead of the swordsman in almost all numbers. That is nothing short of besting him. And even with the aid of his sparrow pupil nonetheless," Irelia countered. "I am just disappointed you didn't express your superiority outward like I do."

Karma stifled a laugh. "Not all are as boisterous as you, Irelia. And it is not in my place to express such. He fought well, just as I have. He was just unfortunate that Caitlyn wasn't feeling well."

"You are much to light for battle, my Lady. Maybe you would feel more triumphant with joining me with some others tonight for an outing? It will be entertaining, even with some of the Noxian champions coming with." Irelia offered, a bite in her tone toward the end of the statement.

"Irelia, you must learn that not all Noxian's are impure and tyrannical. Even you agree from your association with the Exiled commander, Riven," Karma stated.

"I know...But it's easier for me to find disgust with the majority than with the one I know. So far, a majority of the Noxian champions are impure and tyrannical. I can barely stand the presence of the Du Couteau's, let alone not want to kill the Blood Brothers."

"Just give it some time, Irelia. I am certain you will find some redeeming qualities in more people," Karma stated.

"Until then, Noxian blood looks good on my blades. But enough about that. I didn't get an answer to my offer." Irelia continued.

"I wish I was able to, but I have to speak with Ashe on more diplomatic terms with import and exports from the Freljord later this evening," Karma said begrudgingly, a tone Irelia had not expected from the otherwise welcoming and calm Duchess. The Blade Dancer sighed. "It is a necessary engagement that can and will bolster our homes respectively."

"Because dealing with the other nations worked out _so well_ for us..." Irelia said sarcastically. "With all respect to you and the Avarosan, can you not postpone the meeting? I have rarely seen you able to enjoy yourself, Lady Karma, and quite frankly, bags don't look to well on your eyes."

It was true. Karma was never one to deny or reject facts when she herself knew them. It had been months since she was free from duties as Ionia's ambassador and Institute representative. He could vaguely remember the day when she slept past seven in the morning or wasn't active with something about the isle. Meetings for trade negotiations, constant mediation from internal debates and out lash in Ionia, diplomatic ventures across Valoran to meet with other executive faces of all. There had been much progress in regards to the recovery after the war with Noxus, and there was still a long way to go. As the Duchess and Elder to the Ionian faction in the League, it was her duty to uphold disputes in matches, so she couldn't even negate herself from actually fighting. And while she had gotten used to the constant demand of her responsibilities, a spirit without rest will only weaken from overuse. And Karma could tell from her spirit's waning of fortitude recently, especially with her subconsciously interested in the weakness of the human body, that she was reaching the breaking point.

She still has the image of what she saw fresh to thought and the envy that came from it.

"Well if it isn't mint chocolate luscious herself," an all to familiar and equally haunting call broke her thoughts, the Duchess pausing to turn to the male culprit to her tormenting thoughts. Irelia looked behind the dark skinned woman as well to see a single male casually stepping forward to them a cigarette on his lips. Karma cleared her throat more to clear her mind than her voice box, hoping the memory would silence itself. Of course, it didn't.

"Good afternoon, Xander," Karma greeted. His gait was without care, the white shirt under his black jacket and blue jeans was simple in design, a physical expression of his personality and behavior. What distinguished the male was his short hair that capped naturally with streaks of white. All of which was quite normal, until she remembered that he was one of the few summoners outside her home that consistently summoned her for matches. He was the only Noxian whom summoned her consistently.

The male approached, his gait akin to stalking but so subtle it was easily mistaken for droning. His hands in his jacket pocket and his eyes trained onto her, Karma had gotten mostly used to his style and behavior. For better and worse. "It's better now that I came across you, Karma. Getting out a match?" he asked.

"Indeed. Were you about to engage your own activity?" she asked, bowing lightly to the summoner in greeting. It was in the short pause of her bow that she felt an adventurous grab of her rear from him, jumping forward from the molestation and eyeing him with a scowl. Irelia blinked, before her eyes turned deadly and her crest blades hovered above her menacingly to the male who callously molested an elder of Ionia.

"You need to quit playing games and get with me in some _activity_. Been waiting for an answer to that date for days now," Xander called.

"You dare molest the Duchess of Ionia?" the Blade Dancer seethed, storming forward with her blades poised for the kill. "Maybe you're looking to summon in a hospital bed. With lacerations running across your face-"

"It is alright, Irelia. Xander means no ill-intent. He is one I have been summoned regularly with." Karma eased. Even still the warrior held her glare, her blades unmoving from their attention on the male, who was impassive about the hostility directed towards him and leaned his arm over Karma's shoulders.

"No summoner who knows of your position should behave in a manner like that. Especially if he's-" Irelia began, expecting the male to be of Ionian descent with his hairstyle and color. Her words caught in her throat the moment she saw his armband, more importantly the infamous symbol she despised more than anything in the world on. " **Noxian!?** "

"What of it? I can't summon other faction champions cause I'm Noxian? That's unfair," Xander jeered, throwing an amused gaze to Irelia who in turn grew more furious with the person before her. "I summoned Demacian, Ionian, Zaunite, Shuriman...Hells, I summoned you before."

"I would never accept a summons from a Noxian stain. I'd rather die, or better yet-kill the disgusting filth myself." Irelia spat, her blades whirring behind her savagely. Xander merely cocked an eyebrow, his entertainment growing with each mention of her hatred to the nation.

"Really? Sounds about right since we were against Sion two days ago and with our cooperation and tactics, got a pentakill. Sound familiar?" Xander asked. The Blade Dancer's eye twitched as her memory sparked the match she fought in. the match she was ecstatic about with her victory for single-handedly annihilating the Blood sibling and Sion over and over. True to his word, she recalled his voice, and exactly what he said when she slaughtered the enemy team five to one. "Memory serves me right, I said 'Use Blade on Sion and-'"

"And take out Tristana with the speed boost..." Irelia finished her eyes widening and her blades calming down to point away from the male. "Y-you're…!?"

"Summoner Xander Higgs, aka XratedCarry, at your service~" Xander smirked, gesturing triumphantly as a greeting. "On a side note, you did say you had fun that match."

"You did speak of your satisfying summons that gave you a pentakill yesterday, Irelia," Karma spoke up. "I had only discovered it from Xander when he and I meditated later that evening."

"And his behavior?! He's putting more vulgarity against you than any Ionian or _Noxian scum_ should ever dream of!" Irelia called.

"Honestly it's the _Noxian scum_ in me. And I had to thank Karmama here for helping me out to become Diamond tier. I have nothing but adoration for the living sculpture of mint chocolate, and so long as I keep it easy, she said she doesn't mind." Xander answered. "Which is a shame, too. Last year I figured how much of a bombshell she is, so I keep trying to get my chance at her, but she won't bite."

"For one, Xander, I explicitly told you to refrain from vulgarities _entirely._ Young men such as yourself have no reason to act so brash and disgraceful." Karma scolded, throwing a glare to the summoner. Xander flinched at the bite in her tone, shrinking away from her to avoid the fabled wrath of the spirited one. "Secondly, you are three years younger than I. You should behave more like and adult than a prepubescent teen."

"C'mon, Karma. How am I supposed to chill when the hottest lady in the League, mind you who is still single, is someone I've known for so long?" he asked. Karma blushed lightly, turning away from the male after his compliment. "And you even _like_ the attention! You're blushing your fine ass off right now!"

Xander felt the cold embrace of steel rest to his neck, and merely peered to the left to see a still fuming Blade Dancer glaring daggers sharper than her actual weapons at him. "You will not swear so casually at the Enlightened One, Noxian cur."

"Do you have to put it to my neck? Like fuck, I'm trying to see how Karma is doing, and you're being a physically violent cockblock," Xander protested, moving the blade casually away from his neck.

"It's only because we're in the institute and that she's so close that I don't have your neck cut open right now." Irelia retorted.

"Irelia, please. Refrain your aggression to the summoner," Karma spoke, her words carrying like thunder to the warrior. "That is an order from an Elder."

Irelia looked to the Duchess with so many emotions that Karma could see her face repeatedly cycle the stages of rejection for the briefest of seconds. Moments passed before Irelia huffed angrily, her blades returning to her in the collection behind her back. "Let me hear of one moment you harmed or infuriated her. I can't wait to add another black and red pig to my slaughterhouse." she seethed before spinning on her heel and storming away. Xander smirked again, blowing a taunting kiss at the retreating warrior before turning to see an irritated champion glaring at him.

"...What? She started it." Xander said defensively. "And you still haven't answered my request. I'm pretty confident someone like you could-"

"You were quite literally an inch from being added to either Shen's hospital bed or Soraka's revival list. Must you antagonize people to want to threaten you?" she scolded.

"It's not fun otherwise, Karma. And you know I never mean wrong by it. I could see the blade stuck up her bubble butt from a mile away. 'Warm and friendly' my ass..." Xander stated. Karma rolled her eyes and moved forward, finally deciding that she should make the lie about meditating truth.

"Don't you have anything pressing to attend to, Xander?" Karma asked.

"Besides eat, sleep and fuck some chick leagues under you? Nah," Xander returned, his tone so casual in any other instance their conversation would have been easier. The mere mention of fornication, however, spurned the memory of Karma finding the male exposed, the cries of bliss breaking from the darkness of the enclosed space of Karma's mind. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying her best to suppress the thought.

"Must you speak of your private activities so blatantly and unashamed?" Karma turned once more.

"Fine, fine...No. I don't have anything to do so I am walking around. I was going to call up someone to have fun but I saw you and figured I could just hang around." Xander answered.

"That's significantly better, Xander."

"Significantly _boring_ ," he mumbled. "What're you up to?"

"I am seeking meditation. The botanical gardens feels like a well and fit calling for such." she returned. True, her mind was most at ease near the flora tended and care by the Rise of Thorns. She prayed that this time she could avoid the haunting of her worldly weakness, but she knew better than to expect different. Still, meditation has always relieved stress, and she really needed some stress relief.

The scene played again as if to taunt her for the alternative purpose. Karma shook her head.

"Meditation, huh? Guess I could use a sec to get some mind time." Xander added. Karma never denied anyone from joining her during meditations, and keeping the younger male from otherwise harassing his peers or antagonizing people into killing him was a reward as well. The two proceeded to the gardens together, Xander walking behind the Duchess with his hands buried in his coat pockets. The eyes that gathered to them weren't as intense as they were in the beginning. That progress all it's own was from the Enlightened One's constant efforts. Before people would look in shock and some points disdain at the Ionian leader accompanied with a Noxian summoner. Now, it was just gazes of greetings or apathy. There wasn't many too keen on relations between previously vying factions, and those that were kept to themselves largely due to the Institute's intolerance of discrimination.

Within moments the two were passing through the gardens, the sun overhead and scattered clouds to the calm day a welcoming encounter to the changing seasons. As they grew closer to the spot Karma traditionally uses to meditate, Xander caught eye to a familiar blonde female reading a book on a bench under a tree. While Karma was never one to mind his other relations, she happened to see him approaching the girl similarly to how he would her, and merely moved to her spot and sat down. She closed her eyes to clear her thoughts, but was listening intently to what he had planned.

"What chapter we reading today, miss?" he called, his tone smooth and low. Karma banished the small shudder it gave her. She needed to end this plague of resolve.

The girl looked up from her book, her rounded glasses framing her sky blue eyes as her expression fell to an irritated one. "Xander." she called coldly, closing her book quickly. "What do you want?" Karma suddenly heard the cry of bliss, the tone one octave higher than the girl's normal voice. This was the same female Xander had that night she caught him engaged in a deviant tangle of arousal. Karma couldn't hide the blush.

"C'mon, Wix. Don't throw the dagger at me now. Just wanted to see how you were doing," Xander reasoned, sitting beside the blonde and throwing his arm around her. She shied away, but he only moved closer. "Is that so wrong?"

"It wouldn't be if you did that the day after," She snapped. "Or at all after we..."

"Fucked? Wixille, you yourself said you just wanted to fuck. To get back at the douche boyfriend you had for fucking another girl." Xander retorted. "Besides you weren't so cold when I threw that match a while back to help you into platinum."

At that the Duchess' interest piqued, listening to the conversation like an owl listening for prey. _He purposely lost to benefit her?_

"You didn't throw the match for me, Xander. Your buddy Kendrick was on my team and you were win trading," the girl named Wixille shot back. Xander shushed her from her tone increasing.

"Dammit, Wix! You want us both to get in trouble?! Look, I know it didn't seem like I was doing it for you cause Ken was on your team, but I serious here! If I knew you actually wanted me to talk afterwards, I would have." Xander reasoned. "And besides, you weren't so mad before you found out he was on your team. I can still remember that little trick you pulled with your mouth after the game~"

Karma could likely fry an egg with how hot her cheeks burned at the mention. Even worse, somewhere deep down she wanted to know what he was talking about. "You're such a horn dog!"

"I prefer honest. You need to meet me with it, considering you were more than happy with the return of that." Xander ordered. "Tell me right here, right now. Are you looking for something now or for later? I'm always good for fun, but it's no different than a case if you're not meeting me halfway."

there was a long pause. "...Did...did you really mean it before when you said you gave that match for me?" the girl asked meekly.

"Tell me when your next one is, and I'll fix the summons to do it again," he offered. Karma couldn't keep her focus to herself anymore, now wide eyed and gazing at the summoner who was playfully molesting the female in his arm. Once again she was met with the sight of his hands scanning parts of her body, down to snaking into her pants. She shuddered softly, her breathing hitching. "That is, if you are willing to do some magic again?"

Wixille giggled sultrily, her lip caught between her teeth. "...Make my favorite _magic stick_ disappear over...and over...and _over~_ " she returned. Xander chuckled lowly before pulling the young woman into a heated kiss, the soft moans escaping her while the smack of their lips echoed into Karma's ears. Karma physically shuddered as the sound sent goosebumps through her. It wasn't until the hum of Wixille's summoner orb sounded that the two paused making out.

"I have a match, it's my placements too." Wixille spoke as she stood from the bench. Karma saw her buck lightly, no doubt from the well of arousal that sparked from their engagement on the bench.

"I can fix it for you, if you want." Xander offered.

"Can't. It's girls only for the get together tonight. Winner picks the place, loser pays."

"Dinner and a movie?" Xander joked. "Sounds kinky. Buncha chicks fighting over what their doing tonight then having an orgy on the losers expense. Invite me next time."

"You're nasty~" she purred. Karma could tell it was more to allure him than to condemn, and she couldn't figure why not. "Bye, Xander."

The summoner merely smiled as she departed. Karma could see his eyes firmly glued to the retreating backside of the blonde, be it from her blatant sway as she moved or his general appeal to the female posterior, it didn't matter to the Duchess one bit. What mattered in that moment was how flustered and angry she was feeling towards him for the numerous things wrong with their conversation.

AS Xander stood from the bench and walked over to the Duchess, he could see her furiously glaring at him, her fists clenched in her lap as she sat on the grass. "What did I do this time? I legitimately haven't been around to-"

"Tell me that you didn't actually give a League match for the benefit of your associate and that girl," Karma stormed suddenly, a shock to her as much as it was to him. "No less for sexual favor?! Have you no sense of morality, after all I have taught you?!"

"Now hold on, Karma. What I do and why I do it isn't much your concern unless it involves you, OK?" Xander retorted.

Karma nearly leapt from her spot on the grass, her eyes going red from the response Xander gave her. "It concerns me that you are willing to stoop so low as a Diamond rank summoner to purposely throw a match! I have done everything I could to show that you are someone better than what most expect of you, and you show it this way!"

"It was one match! And so what if I can mod another? Every summoner here can!" Xander argued. "You think I am the only one? You think what I am doing is the worst? Those diplomatic matches you champs fight half the time determine the lives of other people. I have literally met people who have died or had people taken from them because people rig the matches. I am getting mine the way everyone else gets theirs. Mine's just so happens to be a free fuck from a blonde and four hundred valors. A good time and free food. Sounds like pennies and nickels to the people lining their pockets or killing other people."

"How long until you see that you're only leading towards that reality? What is now just some free...f-fornication and funds could become getting rid of someone tomorrow! How am I to know you haven't stooped that far already?" Karma returned.

"You're not. And it's a little surprising that the pure and holy Duchess would be eavesdropping on someone's conversation." Xander shot back.

"Do not make me the enemy, Xander! You know what you're doing is wrong."

"So what? No one is hurt, and I get a blowjob. If you have a problem with my business, go cry a river." Xander shooed, dropping down to the ground and laying back with his hands behind his head. Karma was absolutely livid at him, her knuckles going white as her anger swelled where she stood. She roared out before spinning on her heel and storming away, leaving the summoner alone in the open while she searched for some way to relax. If that was possible.

Karma had not even paid attention to where she was going. She had not cared for the fearful or surprised looks from the other champions or summoners. She couldn't care less about anything besides the absurdity that came from the Noxian male's mouth.

 _H-How dare he?! How dare he! After everything we have been through, everything I have done for him!_ She raged, her mind a swirl of violent negativity that couldn't be quelled with her normal reasoning and meditation. She was disgusted with how open his advance was sexually, angered by his confession to not only giving a match willingly for his friend and the female, but offering to sabotage another for his own gain. Abashed that he would make her out to be a villain. _He would commit crimes so vile for sex...with her?! Some summoner he hadn't a care in the world for until he saw her?!_

Karma couldn't rationalize it there, but that truth was more infuriating than anything else. The fact that he'd willingly commit criminal activity to lay with another woman, and then admit it to the one he constantly badgers about was what boiled her blood. All this time she was haunted by seeing him vigorously fucking that girl, and he hadn't the care about how either of them truly felt. She shouldn't be so angry with him or the blonde, she shouldn't be feeling such levels of anger. More importantly, she shouldn't be as vehemently aroused as she was when they spoke of lewd acts.

It wasn't until the sultry giggle of the blonde female rang in her mind that Karma snapped out her angered stupor, noticing she somehow made her way to the Institute's main library. She noticed dozens of people either focused to their books or cautiously looking at her as she heaved, her heart rate going a mile a minute to her emotional state. She quickly paced to the back of the many rows of shelves and books. Finding herself a secluded spot where very few could see her vent.

She found a single table with a few chairs in a rather dark opening of the library, barely any sunlight reaching the corner where she stood. On the table was a few books with titles she wasn't focused upon immediately, as she quickly sat in the seat and rest her head into her hands and let her stresses simmer. It wasn't long before she saw on the table the names of the books left, and more importantly the Adult rating.

Karma picked up the open one, checking the cover and seeing the title. "Darkest Truths..." she repeated. She opened the book to one of the center pages, the sheets flying past until her eye caught the words 'hot' and 'fucking'. She turned back to the page she saw them, noticing the same words and tone repeated for long paragraphs, the detail and vividness of the words on pages igniting her imagination:

" _...as knelt there, my pussy hot and longing for the fulfillment only he could give, I was denied my climax entirely from his tongue. A firm smack met my rear while his words cut through me._

" _You wanted this, didn't you my sweet candy? My beautiful chocolate?" he calls, his hands soft on my skin as he teases my underwear from my hips. I bit my lip as I feel the cool air meet me. The taste of his cock still on my tongue. The taste of his triumph like gelatin in my throat as it is on my face. The emptiness on him not impaling me with his shaft is torturous, and he knows it."_

Karma bit down on her lip the more she read, the words of the presumed female within the book ringing like a high pitched whine to her ears and shaking her core. Soon she finished the page she was on, then moved to the pages after. All the while she was growing hotter and hotter to the words written down. Her clothes grew tight on her suddenly, and her breathing labored as her free hand itched to move.

" _he leaves his office, his day done and his body tired from all the meetings. All the conferences. it's then that I know he's he is willing to indulge my desires as I indulged him so long ago. I pull him from leaving, dragging him back to his office and nearly throwing him to his personal sofa._

" _Someone is anxious. Did you miss me?" he calls, a mock no doubt to my sudden enthusiasm of what was originally his unwarranted control on me. I remain silent as I feast on his body, sculpted even through the fabrics of his suit. I waste no time in unbuttoning my shirt and leaping on him in a fit of passion and want._

 _If he wanted to control me, he would control the_ longing _he forced upon me. One way or the other."_

Karma didn't notice it, but she found herself no longer in the chair. She was seated against the bookshelf with one hand keeping the book open and another surveying her curves. All thoughts of what brought her here, what she was doing, what frustrated her melted in the second her hand met above her now erect nipple. The constriction of her clothes becoming unbearable now, her finger attempting to tweak the nub under her clothes. Her breathing grew desperate, just as her arousal became more apparent.

" _His hands on my sides and mine on his chest and arms, I bounced happily upon his hard cock again and again. The seed that I drank meeting oxygen in savage gulps as cries of agonizing bliss rang from my voice box. His words are gone, the pleasure from fucking me leaving him as speechless as it left me loud. I threw my head back as he finally grabbed my breast, molesting it as I wanted him to._

" _F-fuck yes…! Harder! God yes! You're so big!" I screamed. I felt him somewhat tackle me to the floor, his body on top of mine as he held my legs apart and razed my pussy with his cock. I looked down to see his organ disappear again and again, just as the feeling of fullness returned each time. Every nerve and fiber of my being, of my existence screamed for more. And as I sat there with dried semen on my chest and stomach, some leaking from my asshole as he explored and claimed there, I saw in his eyes the acceptance of what he made me into. Of what he created._

 _He stole me from my silence and solitude, abused me for my mistakes, and rewarded me for my obedience. And now, he claims me for what he made me into. His own box of fuckable chocolate._

 _He's not going back to that blonde bitch anymore."_

At this point, Karma had not noticed her hand snaked into her dress completely, vehemently rubbing and pumping her wet pussy as she sat legs spread open. Her eyes rolled behind her head as the story repeated each moment of contact, replaced with her as the author. In some dark corner of thought, she remembered witnessing Xander and Wixille in that alley again. Their constant motions and the sound of skin slapping skin returning to her stronger than ever.

She placed herself in Wixille's place.

She came immediately.

Her eyes opened wide just in time to see a bright flash of light from her right. Reality dropped into her thoughts like a train into a brick wall. She turned and faced the source to see Xander knelt down at the corner of the table she sat at with his summoner orb out and a wide, sinister smile stretched on his face.

"X-Xander!" Karma called in shock, immediately closing her legs, throwing the book forward and covering her open breasts in one motion.

"Oh no. Don't mind me. I was just getting the good part~"

* * *

Xander heard the Duchess storm off, his eyes shut as he calmed down quickly from his annoyance. He figured if she wasn't going to give him the opportunity with her, why bother chasing. And when she discovered he used the blonde more as stress relief from his dry spell, he didn't care about her opinion. Quite frankly, if he's not fucking her, there's no reason to get upset about who he does fuck or how he got to fuck them.

 _Been trying forever to get with her. Now that I have someone on my dick, she gets pissy? Fuck off with that._ He swore mentally, pulling out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and quickly lighting it with an ignite spell. _Besides, it's not like I can't turn it on whatever higher up there is. Most of the tribunal and even the grand summoner herself did some shady shit. I've got nothing to lose._

In the momentary silence, the words of a familiar warrior rang into his mind. He paused mid pull of his cigarette, eyes widening as it dawned on him. _Let me hear of one moment you harmed or infuriated her._ Irelia chanted in his mind.

 _Fuck…._

 _Oh fuck! HOLY FUCK!_ Xander jumped up from his spot on the ground and spat out his cigarette, immediately pulling out his summoner orb and activating the essence finder for the Duchess.

"HOLY HELL I HAVE TO FIND HER!" he shouted, sprinting as fast as he could to where his orb directed him. What sucked was that her mana trail went throughout most of the institute due to her routine walks through the halls and various areas. For minutes he was left running through halls and past numerous other people looking for something concrete on her location, peering back to his orb consistently for answers. It wasn't until he passed the library that his orb hummed stronger. The summoner went into the large space and peered around for the Duchess, not finding her immediately amongst the many now looking at him curiously.

"Come on...come on! Where are you?!" he speaks silently, looking back to his orb anxiously for the final answer to her whereabouts. Xander followed the pull of the orb as it directed him towards the back of the archives, seeing less and less people within the rows of shelves and books. It wasn't until he came to the few shelves before hitting the end that he heard some heavy breathing. He remained quiet as he dropped low to avoid being seen and peering through the cracks of the shelves for the source of the labored oxygen intake. There he vaguely saw the familiar jewelry of the Duchess as she rested on the floor, and with his interest piqued as he honed the breathing to her spot, he moved forward silently and slowly until he was peering around the shelf.

To see her legs open, book in hand, and head thrown back as her fingers fervently danced on her moistened sex.

The summoner widened his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand as he had witnessed something beyond what he would ever expect from anyone, Karma exclusively. Xander peered around once more to confirm what he was seeing, both shocked and delighted in the situation he found. He looked to his orb and smiled wickedly, before activating the clairvoyance function of the orb and sitting the orb to observe the Duchess as she pleased herself. He had to restrain his own laughter as he watch her continue to masturbate to the erotic book in her hand, marveling at the beauty and her exposed assets closely.

 _Can't wait for that date…_

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?!" Karma called, shocked at the sudden attendance of the Noxian male.

"Well here is my counter question: What are _you_ doing there?" he called, his voice low once more. "Havin' a little read there? Maybe getting some physical enjoyment from the few paragraphs?"

"Th-that's not- I don't...You…!" she stuttered, realizing that her position only grew worse as he spoke and she remained there.

"Maybe this is what you do when no one is around? Have a 'session' to ease the day to day? I can tell ya now, they make toys for that!" he joked, laughing at his statement heartily at her expense. She shushed him to keep attention from the archives.

"Will you keep it down?! I can't have anyone see me like this!" she ordered, fumbling as she attempted to adjust herself before any worse came to be.

"I'd be more concerned with how photogenic you are when you're masturbating~" Xander shot back, spinning his orb around to show a clear picture of undoubtedly the Duchess with her hands literally down her underwear and her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her mouth parted as the moan she wanted to sing barely grazing the tip of her tongue before she came. Karma covered her mouth, stunned that she was able to see herself in a primal and raw expression, her cheeks burning hot enough to turn solid wood to ash. "Think I'll keep this as a wallpaper. Might even show a few people."

If the Duchess wasn't dark in skin tone, she would be whiter than a ghost. "You can't! Delete that image!" she pleaded, attempting to jump to grab the orb but watching the summoner grab it and spin around to the other side of the shelf. She followed him, albeit wobbly as her body recovered from the coital strain.

"But what do I have to accompany the _video?_ " Xander returned, now playing back the four and a half minutes of hearing the soft moans and heavy breathing of the Ionian with her hand tending her core. Karma chased him, cautious of finding another person this deep in the archives to hear of see them.

"Xander please! I will do anything! Just delete that video and remove that picture!" Karma called, her shout hushed in her voice to a whisper as she spun yet another corner. She was surprised to feel Xander grab her shoulders and throw her against the shelf, a few books falling off besides them as he loomed before her.

" _anything?_ Those are dangerous words, and I will take the offer before you realize it," he boomed, the darkness in his voice once again sending shivers through Karma's body. She held her breath as he pressed himself closer.

"P-please, be reasonable...I will ignore...your deceitful actions if you just-"

"Oh? haven't you heard beggars can't be choosers? You said anything so desperately just now that it means something to you, and I am going to take that," he pressed, cupping her face to look at him directly. Karma could feel the heat radiate off his skin. "Let's make it simple. For a long, long time, I have been looking for a moment with you in a more _intimate_ space. You cooperate with me, say...this Friday night? I'll delete all evidence of this and I won't show it to anyone."

Karma gulped, her body caught in the dangerous trap of accepting what was no doubt an invitation to satisfying his desires and being ridiculed and berated for delving into darker fantasies. For some reason, she could see the book she was reading play back in her mind, the darkest truth of her being the heroine whom spoke of her being stolen away and used for her mistake. He gave her two choices, obey or fall. It was a painful choice, and one that could ruin her image as a champion and an Ionian ambassador, let alone as an individual woman. One that she knew the only choice to.

She didn't have any choice.

"...T-two hours..." Karma mumbled, looking away from the male to avoid his hawk like gaze.

"Come again?" he spoke.

"I w-will oblige...your demands for t-two hours. If you promise to remove the evidence..." she explained. Xander's smile couldn't be any wider as he heard her acceptance. Using her vulnerable positioning, Xander pulled her into a kiss, taking the Duchess by surprise at how forceful and soft the lip lock was. It was brief and chaste, but for some reason the Duchess felt a wave of something foreign rush through her, goosebumps collecting on her body like a shiver of cold ran over her back.

He broke the kiss off, a small strand of saliva bridging their lips as their breathing mingled for a second. "And now I get to finally taste my box of chocolates~. You have a deal, babe." Xander returned, moving off from over the Duchess. "And just so we're not too far from each other and you happen to try and wiggle out of it, I am going to lock your mana essence into my orb so only I can summon you until we meet." With that, Xander moved back towards the main row of the shelves to leave, taking one last hungry glance at the Duchess and licking his lips. With the summoner gone, the Ionian slid down from her legs to sit, her worlds seemingly crashing in itself as she was caught in a dangerous tangle with a Noxian summoner. If she told anyone else, they would either deny it or challenge him, to which he would no doubt expose the video and picture to prove himself.

"What have I done…?" Karma thought, remembering that their engagement was scheduled for Friday night, and Tuesday was just finishing.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

This week was painful and torturous.

Karma arrived to the Summoner residency in her Traditional outfit, her fans gone from her as she had no use for them with what was expected. She stared up to the several stories of numerous houses and gulped as she pulled out the slip containing the exact address of the summoner's abode. Her body going cold, she walked into the apartment like she was stepping to her execution.

It wouldn't have been as bad as it was, had the summoner not used any reason to pull the Duchess from whatever she was doing to meet with him. What Karma discovered was that summoners bound or temporarily locked to champions have the ability to summon them at any point in time for anything. Be it while she was meditating, discussing things with her own faction, or the more humiliating moment of which she was pulled from her own privacy in her shower to 'ensure nothing fishy was happening'. It was worse when he happened to pull her at the time she attempted to satisfy herself again within the shower instead of a public space, looking to rekindle the foreign yet blissful feeling from what the book gave her.

 _I was worried you were chatting with the Blade Dancer about what's happening on Friday. Good to know and see you're as anxious as I am to get to the point, though!_ She recalled, his laughter at her predicament like the screech of glass against glass. It was in that moment that he made a specific demand to their engagement, in which she is attired in her Traditional outfit and he 'owns' her completely for the time frame, no questions or retorts allowed. Of course, she had no choice but to agree, and this was left with the burning embarrassment of being stuck where he pulled her to (which was a men's bathroom, horrifically enough), being analyzed from head to toe while wet, naked and shivering. The hungry glare was like ice to her heated body, and it wasn't until she begged him to teleport her back to her home that he finally freed her from humiliation.

Now she was moving up the staircase, or in her opinion, tying the rope around her neck.

 _Two hours...all I need is to obey his words for two hours._ She chanted mentally as she arrived to the floor. The plate on the wall told of the directions where specific rooms were located. _Maybe he just needs something smaller…_

She prayed and pleaded for nothing to come of what was about to happen but she knew better than that. Xander made it clear with everything that he was looking to finally have sex with her. What horrified her was that deep down, she still remembered her lingering want to replace the blonde summoner way back in the alley, which meant she wanted to as well. She was playing a dangerous game with a wolf, and instead of letting the sheep she was be devoured simply, he was going to savor every bit of it for as long as he can.

Turning the final corner, she saw the summoner leaning against the wall with his orb in hand, a wide smile stretched on his face as she could see what was some sort of tracker reading her exact location. He turned to see her looking at him, and they held their gaze at one another for a few seconds before he put his orb down.

"You showed up."


	2. Chapter 2

"You showed up," Xander smirked, eyeing up the Duchess hungrily as he leaned against the wall of his outdoor pathway in the apartment complex. Karma's lips formed a thin line, not willing to give as much amusement to the male before her while she could. She had already destroyed all semblance of that protest in the recent days, more so in the moment she finally showed up.

"I do not go against my word," Karma said sternly. Xander chuckled as he leaned off the wall. Karma could see in his stance the sheer gall of his attitude. She could sense his narcissism for the fact that he convinced her into this by her own blunders. With a simple white shirt that outlined his muscular frame and black denim pants, he still managed to make the much more elegantly dressed duchess feel unaccustomed. It was made worse when she recalled the second instance of his discovery to her recent exposure, he was attired the same way he is now. Her cheeks darkened as she remembered the moments of him finding her bare, finding her active. It was something that had to be done. His silence meant she could keep her image to her people, regardless to how they'd deny it all.

"I can see. Will you keep that frown after the first ten minutes is my curiosity," Xander returned, walking forward past the door he was standing at. Karma looked confused, fully expecting the door he was at being his abode. She hadn't payed attention to him until he hovered over her, his tall muscular stature shadowing hers even in the small bits of light. His hand scratched at the rugged hairs on his strong jaw, the sound of the contact louder in the quiet of the night. "Will you?"

She was silent, not knowing whether to be furious at him for putting her in this predicament or embarrassed by how small he made her feel. She knew for a fact that the dark ideas that seemed to buzz over her mind even during meditations was now louder than ever. "Do not question my resolve."

He hummed amusedly, casually lifting his hand to turn the knob to the door and letting it swing open completely. Karma peered into the darkness of what was the small apartment, before looking back at him to see the gesture to enter. For some reason, while her most dangerous feat was stepping onto a Noxian dreadnought battleship years prior, this moment was more horrifying, more daunting. She shouldn't want to step in. her curiosity and anxiousness made her legs move.

"L-let me set the record, Xander." Karma stopped, not turning to look at the summoner but feeling his eyes burn into her head. "I agreed to two hours. Not a second longer. We do this, and you remain silent about what you saw, just as I remain silent about your endeavors."

Xander didn't vocally reply. Instead he pulled his summoner orb out and showed the timer he set on it to the Duchess, his finger on the button to start. She could tell he was more than prepared to start, and merely waited to begin. "When I press this button," he called. Karma gulped quietly, stepping over the threshold of his doorway with a single foot. Her peripheral caught his finger hit the button, and before she could react, she felt the strong grip of the summoner's arm shove her harshly into the door itself, she saw the timer go down not two seconds.

Stunned from the impact and sudden aggressive shift, Karma could only cry out softly as she felt herself forced against the surface of the summoner's door while he pressed his full body mass into her back. Another yelp, much louder came from her as the strike of his open palm to her ass rang out in the entryway of his apartment. All she could feel was his wide open palms roaming over her clothed rear, deceptively gentle against her contours as if to properly savor the meal before devouring.

"W-was that truly necessary?!" Karma protested, not expecting a stronger hit to land on her ass.

"Shut up." Xander said darkly. It was a simple command, one that sent a shiver through the duchess with how deep his voice was and how dangerously close her pressed himself to her. "Let me correct you: I said for two hours I own your body. I own _you._ If I wanted to, you'd be ripped naked right here with my cock stabbing your sopping pussy. You'd be on your knees with my cock fucking your throat. I told you that I will do what I want with you the moment you step over the threshold of my door. And until the timer is done, you will do whatever I say."

"H-how obsur-" another strike to her ass, this one eliciting a rather lewd cry to escape her akin to a moan. Karma used the minor freedom she had to cover her mouth, hoping he didn't hear it and that it never happened. Where that sound came from was a mystery to her, but she couldn't reject the unabashed comments he made stirring the same sinister aura that infected her before. That got her wrapped in his hand as she was now.

"I said 'Shut up'" Xander repeated. When Karma remained silent, he smirked, proud that she easily learned. His right hand began caressing the mildly sore cheek of her rear, feeling the smooth round and firm flesh. "I told you before, right? How amazing your ass looks in all your outfits?" he asked in a low tone before his fingers dug into the roundness of her ass.

Karma remained silent still, not sure if the male was inviting her response or baiting her into receiving another strong hit. "I don't recall telling you, however, what I wanted to do with such a fine ass. How much I wanted to watch it press into my lap and bounce on my dick. How I wanted to eat the sweet fruit in between while you scream my name." he continued, earning a soft shudder from Karma. She could easily imagine as he spoke, more so the sensations of what it would bring to her if she fulfilled his wants. Her thoughts returned to what her sin wanted to do to him, and how closely related the two's desires actually were.

Before long Karma felt herself pulled from the door and spun around, before meeting the hungry glare and dangerous grin Xander possessed. She looked away to prevent her own embarrassed expression from his eyes, but felt his hand cup her cheeks before she turned to face him. "Where are you looking? I am right here."

Karma could help but shrink down slightly, the shadowing height of the Noxian summoner more apparent in the small space he allowed for her and the way he nearly stood over her. She looked away quickly, hoping to avoid the gaze that bore on her, but was pulled back to face him only to find her lips caught in a ravenous tangle with his own. Everything seemed to move faster than she could react, before long his slick muscle invading her mouth and captivating her tongue in a dominating dance. She tried to shy away from the overbearing kiss but her cheek and jaw was grasped by his hand and forcefully kept her still as he savored her lips and tongue. Her mind went hazy, the sensations of heat and longing from her recent days in full swing once more.

She managed to break away from the connection, leaving an inch or two of space between them as she looked back up to him. "P-please s-stop…I-I don't want th-this..." she whimpered. He chuckled devilishly as he moved his hand from her face down to her chest, taking a generous grip of her well-endowed left breast over her clothing and molesting the orb. She mewled lightly as her sensitivity proved higher than ever.

"Oh? I know I ordered you to keep silent," Xander mused. "But I guess that is going to get harder as we proceed, isn't it? Considering I merely kissed you and I can feel the tip of your nipple between my fingers and through your top."

True to his statement, Karma knew her body was reacting heavily to the stimuli. Her peaks grazing and scratching against the fabric of the brassiere she was wearing under her clothes, tendrils of pleasure coming from it all the same as his hands, but not as strongly as such. He growled hungrily as he pressed himself into her, keeping her still against the door. With her unable to escape, he moved his hand down to her navel and hips, taking one more greedy squeeze of her ass before gripping the underside of her left thigh and raising it.

"Tell me this, Karma. What were you thinking about when I found you in the library?" Xander asked, his lips getting closer to her neck as he inhaled her aroma. The mere ghostly presence of his mouth and breath on her skin made her shudder, her nerves shivering in response. Was scared her more was not the dangerous presence he made, but how alluring it was to her unbalanced mentality. Somewhere deep down, she was enjoying the attention, relishing the close contact he made and the aggressively perverted position.

"I...I can't s-say..." she returned, earning another chuckle from him. He quickly pulled away from her and shoved her into the apartment towards the living room, closing the door and locking it shut. Karma peered into the dimly lit room, seeing a single standing lamp in the corner illuminating just the close proximity of the L-shaped couch and ottoman near it. She was unable to get a full scan of the room before she was grabbed by the hair and pulled back into him, a cry of shock and minor pain erupting from her mouth.

"I'll find out soon enough then," he spoke simply, before shoving her again into the ottoman. He moved around her to the corner of the couch, dropping down like a weight onto the cushion and letting himself sink in to relax. He released a audible sigh of relief, before glaring at her. "I didn't get the chance to really enjoy that kiss, so how about we start off simple? Let's do it again."

"You want me to kiss you?" she asked, sitting up from the ottoman.

"Yeah. Let's get a nice one, shall we?" he ordered. The Enlightened One hesitated for a second before nodding, considering the minor task wouldn't be hard. Something sweet and meaningless like a kiss on the cheek was easy for her.

"Okay." she replied, moving over to him and bending over to give him a light peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, she was held back down by him to see a shit-eating grin on his face.

"If I wanted the cupcake treatment, I would have called my mother. I said a _kiss_." he demanded. Karma blushed as the implication was more explicit now. She once again paused before nodding, puckering her lips lightly before pressing her lips to his for a moment and pulling away again. "...Maybe I wasn't clear, but I guess that's what I get the first few minutes."

Karma gulped as she could only imagine the answer of the question she was about to ask. "What else...what else do you want me to do?" Xander continued to smile, sitting there and looking at the Duchess quietly. The silence seemed more daunting and suspenseful than the act, the anticipation of the deed to come and hope that time would pass faster than it has all Karma having while she stood there nervously rubbing her hands together and staring at his feet.

"I know I have told you before how much of a fucking chocolate bombshell you are, Karma. Especially in that traditional outfit you have now." Xander said casually, scratching his chin. "I still remember when you came to the league way back. I wanted to fuck that delicious body back then too, but now the black and white is like that untaintable vibe for me. The Winter Wonder one has to be my second favorite since your hair is tied up, and I guess I can place that Sun Goddess outfit as third since your gorgeous stomach is out. But this is simple and hot all the same."

Karma looked up, listening to the words of the summoner as he spoke and looking away to avoid showing her enjoyment of the praise. "But I have always said it in the manner that they look better on the floor," he added. "Time to prove the point. Strip."

Karma paused to look at him as if she was ordered to kill another person. He raised an eyebrow at her as she made no motion besides looking at him for a few seconds. "I didn't stutter. Strip."

She was hesitant, but it was granted considering her circumstance. She merely nodded and stood to her feet before reaching behind her to remove her clasp to her sash, removing the cloth and going for the zipper to her dress. All the while she kept her eyes away from Xander, who in turn eyed her motions like a hawk. He saw her unzip the dress and move to pull it down, raising his hand for her to stop.

"Hold on now. If I wanted to rip it off, I would have done that myself," he called, watching her pause at his words. "Turn around and pull it down slowly. And don't let them drop, now. I like to savor the show."

Karma knew what he wanted from it. It was too obvious not to know considering his seemingly crazed affinity for her assets. She felt so wrong obliging to the snail's pace of presenting herself mostly nude, but she had little option in reality. She turned around to face away from him, letting the dress fall from her shoulder revealing the dark brassiere strap. With every inch of her skin exposed to vision, she could feel the sheer lust emanate from him. She had no choice but to obligate his desire. No option but to feed his hunger so long as they were in his abode.

Obeying his directions, Karma continued to peel her upper body out the dress she was attired in, her heart racing from the pair of eyes waiting for the prize. The dress finally reached her waistline, her arms and breasts free from the protection it gave, before she slowly peeled the dress further down over her sides and rear. Xander, of course, had his gaze glued to the chocolate skin that unwrapped itself at her lower back, licking his lips as the similarly colored underwear beneath her dress came into vision. His patience was awarded within seconds as the rolled collection of attire fell underneath her rear, giving him a glorious and direct view of her supple ass. He made an audible groan of anticipation, the tone guttural and predatory. Karma couldn't hide from him the shiver the sound made as it rolled up her spine.

As she fully bent over to collect the pooled dress at her legs and ankles, she knew he had undeterred display to her lower half, but for some reason she didn't feel overly humiliated from it. The eyes that bore into her skin sent goosebumps through her.

"Mmm, Mmm, Mmm! I cant wait to get a taste of that..." Xander called out while Karma tossed her dress away before turning to face him, using her arms to cover her chest and navel. "Speaking of 'tasting', I feel like we should be more acquainted considering what is going to happen." With that the summoner stood from his spot and casually peeled his own white t-shirt from over his head. The moment Karma had to fully observe his bare body was enough to entice her, silently seduced by the bulge of muscle and smooth skin.

"Don't stare too hard, babe. you'll make me blush." Xander teased, knowing full well the Duchess was eyeing him with his shirt off. Karma flinched and looked away again, only hearing as he released a sigh of relief and dropped back down onto the cushion of the couch. "I suppose since you were so interested in my body, you could do the honor of finishing up the undressing,"

"D-do I have to?" Karma pleaded, not wanting to touch him and further fuel the blaze she was burning from already.

"I mean how else are you going to suck my cock?" he answered with a raised eyebrow. "I can't really enjoy fucking your pussy if my dick's blocked by denim, now can I? it's gonna be harder for you to enjoy it as well."

Karma tried to ignore his blatant vulgarity, but the visual of her eyes on him while she bobbed up and down played in her mind. She stepped forward and knelt down before him, moving her hand from her navel to his jeans and fiddling with the rim. She realized it took two hands from a second person to remove the button and expose underneath, thus she was forced to expose his crotch with both hands after seconds of attempting with only one.

"I-I am not going to enjoy it at all..." Karma stated. "I am only doing t-this to keep you silent of what you witnessed..."

"What I witnessed was the fuckable living chocolate that was the Enlightened One reading a hot book in the silent corner of the library while pumping three fingers into her literally dripping pussy," Xander explained. "What I recorded was the sound of you moaning like a bitch in heat as you came on the carpets. And more importantly, Karma..." Xander grabbed the back of the Duchess's head and tugged her forward, closing the distance partly between them. "What I heard was you begging _my name._ Which means a few things, beautiful. You're horny, lonely and want _me_."

"I-I-I don't...That's not t-true..." Karma lied.

"To be honest, I don't wanna believe it either. Need to get a more physical piece of evidence to prove it. Like for instance..." without warning the summoner fished out his cock and swung the massive head to hit the dark skinned Ionian's face, leaving her partly stunned at the thick tool that was hidden in his pants. "a hands on approach to the answer."

Karma saw him wait patiently for a second with his head on her face, understanding that she was put into the pit now with no way to escape besides cooperation. Reluctantly she gripped his cock and began pumping the tool up and down, the flesh searing her skin the longer her digits were wrapped around them. With her close proximity to his crotch, the musk of man suffocated her, and she was left on her knees jerking him off while attempting to prevent the hormonal odor from restricting proper oxygen.

"See that? Nothing wrong with stroking my cock, is there? How about you give _that_ a nice, sweet kiss?" Xander offered. "And by kiss, I mean wrapping those lips and that tongue to choke on it. I can take a cupcake kiss on the lips, but my dick doesn't do sweets."

Karma could only sit there as she understood from the novel she was into days prior what he implied. She gulped as she realized little options left, opening her mouth and wrapped her lips on his head. He smiled widely as she accepted the demand. It was slow to start, her lips only meeting over his head in a snails pace, but after guiding her head further down onto his shaft, she could tell of his impatience and began moving faster. He sighed in bliss as he finally got the opportunity to feel the sexy Duchess of Ionia blow him. It was slow and somewhat infuriating with her lack of skill, but he didn't complain as he saw the night as a perfect opportunity to properly teach her to suck his dick.

Pulling her down to meet half of his length, he groaned out as he made her movement at his desired pace. "That's it, babe...Ooh yeah those lips feel good as fuck...don't forget the tongue now." he called. Karma looked up to see and expectant glare from the summoner and obliged, now panting lightly as she exerted her own effort in the manner. Soon he let her proceed as he directed, and smiled triumphantly as the pace he gave her became standard and her tongue and lips properly serviced him. "F-fuck that feels good..."

Karma couldn't hear his jibe, as the taste and smell of sex suffocated her senses and triggered her arousal the same way the erotic novel did days prior. Her instincts were in full drive now, and her body moved of it's own accord to devour the organ invading her lips. More of her tongue coiled around his length, her lips sealed the shaft within her mouth, and the soft pants she made earlier turned into quiet moans muted against the slurping and sucking. The last vestiges of sensibility she retained could only scold herself for getting accustomed to the act of oral sex. They tried to scream for her to reject the sensations, to deny the control the Noxian male forced upon her, to fight against the situation she was in. But the woman within her heart was louder and stronger, and it told her to relish the feelings. To succumb to her true desires. To finally feel like a woman unbound by customs and principle.

Karma mewled loudly, only focusing on how hot her body grew and how the previously bitter and unappealing taste in her mouth became enticing. More over, she was focused on the hot and wanting convulsions between her legs left her underwear mildly stained. Her imagination from the novel took over, and she released his cock from her lips before greedily lapping at the underside and head of his shaft. As she slowly fell into her own lust, her performance in blowing Xander improved, an act he wasn't dumb enough to notice.

"Didn't take long for you to get better at blowjobs did it? M-maybe you really wanted to blow me." The summoner cupped her cheek as she returned his head to her mouth, now furiously bobbing herself at the tip while her hand held the base of his shaft in place. "Shhhhhhit…! Oh yeah that feels nice…! Keep sucking me, babe! Just like that..."

Several moments passed of Xander now moaning in elation to the service and Karma relentlessly providing. Xander bit his lip as he coiled his fingers in her hair and pulled her down completely, forcing every inch of his shaft into her mouth and partly in her throat. The Duchess cried out as her airway was sealed for a second, before his grip released her and she pulled away to catch the oxygen she lost, viscous strands of saliva linking from her lips and tongue to the tip of his cock.

"H-hot damn girl...Almost blew before I could really enjoy it all..." Xander stated, his left hand grabbing the couch pillow on his left and tossing it over the back. "Sit up here, I wanna see that sweet ass in the air while you finish."

Karma obliged wordlessly, crawling onto the couch beside him and bending onto her hands and knees with her ass up. Xander guided his head back into her mouth and bucked into her mouth while his left hand roamed over her back and ass, taking fleshy grabs of her ass and supple thighs. The Duchess whined as the attention to her rear was like gas in the bonfire burning at her waist. She made an audibly cry identical to a lusty moan after he made a strong smack to her ass and resuming groping her rear.

"Mmmm...It's a d-damn shame, Karma...I can only get your sweet mouth on my dick for so long..." Xander called. He gripped the bun of her hair and pulled her off him again, Karma left in a coughing fit as air filled her lungs. She was given a moment to breathe before he plunged her back down onto his cock. Karma widened her eyes, as the shaft impaling her mouth throbbed viciously for a moment before she could taste the hot essence of his pleasure as it coated her tongue and inner cheeks. She squirmed and mewled, attempting to break away from his hold but to no avail.

"Nnngh...fuck I came a little…Don't worry, I can keep going." he said, his seemingly ever present smirk. "Turn around."

The Duchess looked over to the summoner orb Xander left on the adjacent end of the couch, seeing the timer for the evening still ticking down, and only fifteen minutes having passed already. Recalling his order to turn around, she spun so her rear was facing toward him. Before she could finish repositioning, she felt his hands on her waist, roughly tugging her ass further up. She peered back in surprise to see him within close proximity of her ass and marveling the peachy buttocks. He rubbed and groped bother ass cheeks with his hands, smacking them again before diving his head into the valley of her rear. She bit down on her lip to restrain the lewd gasp she made, but couldn't hold the moans down for long as she felt him kiss and lick at the fabric of her panties in the valley of her ass. The feathery touches to the area dangerously close to her pussy was driving her wild, and she was left unable to retaliate from it with her muscles seemingly locking from the bliss.

Xander chuckled darkly as his face buried between her ass cheeks and he felt the hot and moist valley on his nose. "You're fucking soaked, Karma...Anxious for my cock, aren't you?" he taunted.

"N-no...Aahhnnn..." she moaned, feeling his lips kiss and graze the covered honeypot between her legs. She cried out again as he smacked her ass. He ignored her empty denial, continuing his assault to her core. She peered back from over her shoulder, watching him kiss and lick the round flesh and valley of her rear, the slick feeling of his tongue and soft yet greedy presses of his lips sending goosebumps across her skin.

 _I-I shouldn't be feeling this…! His kissing on my posterior, his teasing remarks at my body, his large fingers digging into my skin, that tongue sliding over my a-_

Another smack shattered her spiraling train of thought, her imagination shutting off as it descended further into sin. She cried out as she felt her panties being pulled from her waist and down her thighs, coiling on her knees. The air between her inner thighs and buttocks became cold for a moment before his hot breath rushed over her core. Shivers once again racing up her spine before the more direct contact of his lips to her pussy struck her.

"Just as sweet looking as candy...Now I can finally taste it!" he called before diving his face back into her snatch and greedily lapping the moistened twat. Karma was left twitching and moaning as the attention to her pussy after neglect wracked her body harshly. Her fingers gripped into the cushion of the couch, threatening to impale into the fabric as bliss ruined her. She could make out the deep inhales muffled against her skin and the slimy sound of his tongue constantly savoring her lower lips. She could hear the consecutive kisses that joined in, the guttural delirium he made in each growl as he devoured her pussy.

"Finally get...mmmm…to taste this delicious pussy, Karma..." he called, words split between growls and kisses. She bit down on her lip as her thoughts blurred and her breathing worsened. Every motion he made with his lips and mouth pulled her closer and closer to climax, accelerating the rate when he began nibbling at her love bud. She couldn't restrain her moans, and in some fashion, didn't see the need to.

As she was at the precipice of her climax, he pulled away, licking his lips and giving the firm ass another kiss and smack. It was as if he knew she was close to orgasm, and purposely removed himself from her to torment her. "Goddamn, Ionians have some sweet pussies. Hot, wet and tight. My three favorite flavors." Xander commented.

Karma shuddered as she was left receding painfully into mere arousal, frustration welling in her at the denial to climax. She raised her head up and looked over to see the timer on the summoner orb now forty five minutes in. she paled as she realized that an hour has still yet to pass, and she was caught between sexual frustration and sensible turmoil with how Xander treated her.

"P-please, st-stop...I can't..." she begged.

"Now it's my turn again. Turn around and lie on your back." he ordered.

"X-Xander please…! Stop this m-madness! I swear I won't tell anyone of tonight or what I heard! You can even use me for your plans!" she pleaded, turning to face him. Her pleas fell on deaf ears however, as he forcibly spun her over and forced her to lie on her back while he loomed over her.

"But we haven't gotten to the good parts! Hells, I didn't even get to fully unwrap the chocolate!" he replied, grabbing the Duchess' green brassiere with both hands and ripping her chest out to see. "And I'm as much a tits guy as I am an ass guy. there's no way I'd ignore these sweet tits."

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked. Somewhere in her mind, however, she knew what his plan was. She didn't know why or how, but she just knew.

Xander didn't answer her, instead beginning his ferocious molestation of her now bare dark mounds, closing the distance between their faces to witness her embarrassed expression. She shied her face away from the summoner, her chest tingling with the careful grasp and prods. Her lips tightened shut, but her labored breaths still carried quiet cries that he could definitely hear. Soon Xander buried himself into the crook of her neck, his tongue once again violating her bare skin with saliva and lust, inching its way down to her abused mounds. She peered back only to meet his gaze as he lapped away at her breasts before capturing one of her erect peaks in his mouth and sucking on it vigorously. She watched as his tongue rolled around the nipple, flicking the swollen tip back and forth before sucking it again and pressing the nub between his teeth.

And for all the horrors she perceived to be victim of, she couldn't feel the slightest amount of disgust or sorrow. The way Xander looked to her like a fine steak before a alpha wolf was in some twisted aspect she could only comprehend alluring. Months of being summoned by him, hearing his vulgarity and subjected to his advances was something she thought she didn't like. And yet she could only catch the many tendrils of pleasure he gave. She could only feel the bliss of the attention, of the attraction. Even worse, she was seduced into enjoying the domination he acted upon. She silent began to enjoy the taboo of a cheating and vulgar Noxian male using and abusing her body.

Xander continued to orally violate the duchess' chest until he heard her mouth open and soft moans release from her lips. He looked up to see a flushed and lewd expression cover her face, her emerald could only laugh into the teat he took hostage before releasing it with a pop. "Coming around, are we?" he called. Karma flinched and looked away again.

"N-no I'm not..." she retorted. Xander hummed as he sat up and moved to straddle the Ionian's stomach.

"That lusty look you're giving me says otherwise. But by all means, keep lying to yourself. Makes it feel better to watch you conflicted. Watching you want me but not want to say it."

"I don't w-want you," Karma assured, whether it was to him or herself was the main concern for her. "I want to get th-this over with."

"Aw, come on now. it's not nice to be dishonest, but even worse to do so to yourself." he cooed as he sandwiched his cock between her breasts. "And you still didn't tell me what you thought about when I caught you with your hands literally in your pants."

Karma watched as the Noxian began slowly rocking back and forth, his organ's head peeking through her cleavage in a slow rhythm while he spoke. "I...I wasn't thinking anything..." she lied.

"Really now? Still so stubborn? that's fine. All you need to do is watch me cream your tits with your tongue out anyway." he finished as his thrusts got stronger suddenly. Karma could see the organ glare at her as angrily as it moved. The slick feel of it's friction on her skin was making her head spin, and the situation, while ominously familiar, drove her into aroused madness. Not to mention her denial of a proper climax earlier still burned in her, and her legs rubbed together to garner some satisfaction to no avail. Back and forth, in and out. Karma could feel him getting closer and closer with how his cock pulsed against her skin and how his breathing began matching his pace, grunts of effort mingling the pants along with lewd remarks about how soft her chest is and how much he was going to enjoy coating her face and chest. She was left with the sensation of being violated and used, but still she felt no semblance of disgust or pain.

What was only a few minutes felt like the whole hour for her, and with a loud cry Karma was greeted with the sticky finish that shot out in thick spurts from his cock. She attempted to avoid the fluid hitting her face, but was forced to endure when Xander released his hold on her mounds to direct her face back to him with one hand while his other jerked out the remainder of his orgasm. Seconds passed of his contented sighs while the last goblets of seed fell to pool between her chest. Karma was only able to open one eye, as the other had what she felt was a few strands of semen keeping it from opening. Xander stood from straddling her body, watching as she cleaned as much of his spunk from her face underneath him and examining the gelatinous fluid between her fingers. The phantom taste of his previous climax rushed to her tongue, and just as her instinct did before, she took a single digit and ran her tongue over it, the white pearls wrapped on it collecting on her tongue before she swallowed it.

"Didn't ask you to taste my jizz, but I'm not one to stop you from a light snack," Xander joked, causing the support to blush strongly. "Now, care to tell me what you were thinking about that day? Or are you still going to deny it while I fuck you?"

Karma widened her eyes at the statement, watching as the summoner grabbed her legs and spread them open. She sat up on her elbows and shook her head fervently. "N-no…! I told you I-I wasn't thinking a-anything!"

"Oh? Are you sure you weren't thinking about how hot it was to have the flavor of cock stuck on your tongue?" Xander pressed. He gripped his still hard cock in hand and began smacking her moist lower mound, teasing her into restrained moans once more. "Or maybe the feeling of a hard dick fucking your throat? Maybe you leisurely wrapping it between your tits or hotdogging it in that fine ass?" he added, this time prodding her entrance with his bulbous head and pressing his thumb to her clitoris. Her moans broke from her lips suddenly, and she was forced to cover her mouth with her hand to keep him from hearing her. "Or possibly that same hard cock scraping the insides of your tight pussy with you writhing and screaming for more?"

"X-Xander please don't! I'll do anything! J-just don't do that!" Karma pleaded once more.

"You know what I want to hear then," he offered, leaning in and watching her sink back in humiliation. There was a short pause before she threw her hands to her face to cover her expression.

"I...I can't!" she returned.

"Right then. Deep end it is!" he said gleefully, before impaling himself completely into her snatch and drawing out a lewd and throaty moan from within her. The climax she was denied before hit her full force in one motion, and after so long of physical silence, Karma's whole world went white in her eyes. It only got worse as Xander didn't show any restraint or mercy, his thrusts into her using all his strength and going as deep as possible. She could hear his grunts and moans of effort as he pumped into her, and wanted so badly to hate the reality of her being violated.

"Shit girl, must have been begging for someone to break this dry spell…!" Xander called. "If you wanted it that bad, you coulda just called me up!"

"I-I didn't...aah! I'm not l-like th-tha-aaah!" Karma tried, her protests in vain as both her body and voice began to betray her. With every pump she was left a mental blur, nothing in recent memory proving as stimulating as this. Her breasts bounced to each pump of his waist, and her own voice matched the volume of the rapid connection of their skin. "Pl-please slow...slow down! Mmm!"

"Like hells! I finally got the sexiest piece of ass I know in this institute!….Gggghh! I'm gonna throw my back into it!" he laughed, his hips not ceasing for a second regardless to how constricting her insides were on his shaft or her pleas to restrain himself. She couldn't resist him with how he held her legs open, and even then her body was too shaken by the stimulation coursing through her with each thrust.

"Goddamn you're tight! Nnngh!" Xander called again, having gripped the Duchess' waist to keep her steady with his thrusting. She was at the merciless whim of his frenzy, her strength nonexistent with how much stimuli rolled through her and her voice of protest silenced from her own sexual craze seemingly awake with how his cock head ruthlessly and repeatedly slammed against her cervix. Karma had long before broke her veil of maidenhood, a time before her title and status and with someone much more gentle than Xander. But her inactivity to herself and the way he violently took her made it feel like she'd never felt the touch of another before. And through it all she continued to scold and berate herself on why it felt so good as she drew closer and closer to another climax.

Once again the Duchess was met at the cliff of euphoric high, expecting her peak to slam into her similar to that of a speeding train to a brick wall, but once again she felt the summoner stop. Xander had found his orgasm just before Karma did as the pleasure stemming in fucking her moist and convulsing pussy threw him over the edge.

"S-shit! I'm cumming!" he roared as he aimed his cock to her bare stomach and chest, a thick spew of semen flying forth for several seconds before dying down. The Enlightened One panted heavily as she felt her frustration from denial once more boil within her, her head lulling to the side as she eyed the summoner orb once more to see the timer hit fifteen minutes remaining. She didn't know what it was or why it was, but deep within she felt a pang of fear as the timer got as close as it did to the end.

"Haah...Hahh...Oh gods...that had to have been...hah...the best fuck I have had in years..." Xander exclaimed, feigning exhaustion as he sat back in his previous corner of the sofa. "Thanks, Karma. You can head out now."

Karma's eyes burst open widely as she looked up to him in shock. "W-what?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now...I mean I can go again, but I'm not gonna feel any better after that," he answered. As he looked over to his summoner orb and saw the time. "...and with little under fifteen minutes left. Win-win."

"W-what do you mean? I can go? And what of-"

"Yeah, yeah...I won't say anything. Not like anyone will believe me. It sucks too. The way you were moaning and screaming I was certain I'd get you to say my name, but I guess not." he answered casually. Karma couldn't tell what her feelings were at that moment. She should be relieved that the torment she endured for his silence was over. She should be glad that, even with his untrustworthy personality, he'd be willing to keep his part of the deal. Something inside her should be feeling ecstatic about her victory.

So why the nine hells did she only feel angry?

"Y-you can't be serious." she called. She sat up from the cushion but made no move to cover or clean herself. In that moment she didn't have the slightest interest to redress. "That was it?"

Xander looked at her with a faux surprise, but he was smiling madly within as he knew he pulled her into his web. "I mean, yeah. Unless you have something important to tell me, there isn't much else here." he answered, using the mana he had to lift his summoner orb in the air and move it to his open hand. "All I gotta do it hit this stop button and timer is ended."

There was the trap, wide open with a bedazzled rope and air horns for spikes. Both of them knew it, and both knew that if Karma took the bait, her triumph was no more than his reward. She shouldn't take the bait. She should get up, put her clothes back on and make her way back to her own residence. But with her lower lips still twitching for activity and everything that happened leaving her thoughts a lust-driven haze, the Duchess didn't care for whether he won or not. She lost interest in what she should do. She wanted to feel the relief he stole from her. She _needed_ to feel her release.

And she would be damned to let him get away with it.

Karma bit on her lip, before nearly leaping over to the seated summoner and smacking her hand to the orb in his grasp. Xander looked up to see a dangerous look on her face, and used all his willpower not to laugh. "What's up?" he asked almost stupidly, earning an irritated raise of her brow. Karma said nothing as she shoved the orb away from his grip suddenly and moved to straddle him.

"Shut up and tell me what you want," she ordered in a dark tone. Xander chuckled lowly as he moved his hands to her sides.

"Don't know what you mean. Like I said I'm good now," he replied.

"You're lying, aren't you? The moment I leave you'll figure some way to spread the video you took over the institute. I will do anything, so tell me what you want," she pressed, her tone stern but pleading. _Tell me to do something so I can cum…!_

"A simple kiss goodbye? Wouldn't mind a cupcake one this time rea-mmmph!" Xander answered, but was cut off harshly as Karma smashed her lips into his, burying her tongue in his mouth and battling against his slick muscle for dominance. The dance was short, and his victory was much easier than before, but Karma found that enjoyable. Xander broke the lock and peered to her with an amused smile.

"Is that all?" she asked huskily.

"You got thirty valors for food?" she returned herself to his lips, now moaning softly into his lips as her body pressed into him. Karma broke the kiss soon after, releasing a small breath in the space between their lips and waiting for him to speak. "How 'bout fifteen?"

"What do you _really_ want?" she asked, her voice as dark and lust-drenched as his intent. It was then that he knew he'd fully tamed the Duchess' arousal.

"Sit back down and put your feet up on my lap," he answered. Karma obliged immediately, not wanting to waste anymore time to receive her orgasm. Positioning herself accordingly, she looked to Xander expectantly for the next direction. "Use your feet to jerk me off while you finish up what you were doing in the archives."

Karma blushed as the memory was brought back, but for some reason she was invigorated by the idea. With one foot pressed against each side of his shaft, Karma began slowly moving her legs to stroke his cock, her one uncovered sock feeling the burn of his flesh while the other could feel it pulse. She started slow in playing with his shaft, moving faster as the allure of her position turned her thoughts back into a haze. Soon she was steadily moving with his cock between her feet, her toes and soles grazing sweetly onto the flesh. Xander was left sighing and softly moaning to the sensation on him.

"Ah yeah...Your feet are soft as fuck...It feels fantastic..." he moaned before looking to her and seeing her inactive. "Come on now, I wanna finish the show with your fingers and tits. Or do you need me to get the book?"

"S-shut up..." she retorted quietly as she slid her left hand down her navel and between her legs, her digits hitting her clit immediately and rubbing the nub for pleasure. She bucked lightly as her fingers teased and prodded her sex, her arousal coating them in a sheen of fluid. Her free hand went up to her left breast tweaking and twisting the mound and nipple as her fingers did below. "Mmmm….!"

Xander breathed out a laugh, watching the Duchess enjoy herself whilst giving his cock attention with her feet. "F-finally enjoying yourself…Damn your toes feel great..." he breathed, tilting his head back as the bliss overtook him. He looked over to his orb and saw the timer still going, before humming amusedly as he tapped the orb to pause the timer. _Doubt we'll need that anymore._

Karma continued her multitasking between her breasts and pussy while motioning her feet over Xander's erection. All the while her head space was thrown into a spiral of confusion and ambiguity. _What am I doing…? I'm rubbing his...his genitals with my feet. I'm twisting and squeezing my own breast. I'm touching myself...touching my womanhood...my sacred opening...my p-pussy…_ She had never felt so confused to her own actions in her life, but the more pressing question kept coming up synonymous with every thought.

 _Why did I stop scolding myself…?_

In her mental haze, she felt the sudden coat of hot fluid land on her bare leg and legging, her attention returned to her reality in which Xander had his head tilted back panting. She looked down to see her feet and lower shin covered in lines of white, the molten white fluid searing her soft skin.

"Haah...Al-alright then...my turn," Xander commented as he moved up from his seat and loomed over her. "I want you to ride me now." he ordered, grasping Karma by her sides in his arms. He pulled her up from the couch and positioned her to straddle him, the Ionian seated just ahead of his dick with her legs at his sides. Xander pulled her down to his lips again, their tongues thrashing wildly against each other while he resumed his molestation of her skin. His fingers dug into her rear, delivering a swift strike to her ass before raising her up and aligning himself for entry. The Duchess melted into the lip lock with a heady muffled moan as Xander's shaft sheathed into her pussy. At first it was his hips that pumped up into her in rapid succession, but was soon replaced by her own grinding, eventually turning into eager bouncing atop his waist.

Xander pulled away from her tongue and groaned out, the now enthusiastic twat of the Duchess coiling on his cock like a wet elastic band. "F-fuck yeah…! Keep...nnnngh! Keep bouncing on it!" he called, watching as the Enlightened One threw her body back and rode on. Karma released a opera of moans as the savage itch she never realized she had was scratched just as sweetly. Her chest heaved and hopped as she moved, her breasts dancing as erratically as her breathing. It had been so long since her last endeavor that everything felt new and exciting, and the more she moved the more she wanted. The only thing she could think of was the count of times his bulbous head punched into her and how close she was to climaxing with each bounce.

The two moaned and moved, only focused upon the constant euphoria of her tight pussy and his swollen cock gave to them respectively. Xander's normal vulgarity melted to hisses and grunts of bliss, while Karma continued to sing moans and cries of lust and desire. There near violent fucking inadvertently removed their connection a few times, shortly resumed with Xander aligning and impaling himself back into Karma. The third time onward, however, was the start of Karma herself adjusting the head to her pussy before dropping back onto his waist and resuming her bounces.

Minutes passed before the pace picked up, Karma's bouncing turning into quick grinds while Xander pumped the last inches of his cock into her at near impossible speeds. It didn't take long for the Duchess to finally reach sexual nirvana, her voice let loose in a tone two or three octaves higher than normal. The world around her seemed to blur into white as her body twitched and bucked over and over. Her motions slowed significantly as she rode out her orgasm, her hands having to grip onto the back rest of the sofa and her teeth catching her bottom lip. Xander followed suit soon after, hilting himself into her deepest reaches and unloading another wave of seed into her core.

"Haah...That looked good...Hah...hah...good as fuck. Bet it felt better...didn't it?" Xander called, pushing the recovering Ionian off his dick. He could see the fertile fluids of their peak burst from her pussy and coat his shaft, pooling around his crotch and lap. Even with his labored breaths and strained muscles, he could feel his arousal as active as ever, smiling wickedly as he discovered a more satisfying direction to continue.

Karma felt his dick vacate her core, the cool of the room sending goosebumps through her as the empty lower entrance chilled from her climax. She yelped lightly as she felt the summoner sit up and align himself back to her core. Her lips were captured abruptly, his tongue invading and dancing with hers before she pulled away from him to speak. "Pl-please...L-let me r-rest...that w-was-"

"Only the front door," Xander interjected, as he moved his bulbous head forward to her pucker and prodded the traditionally exit-only opening. Karma's eyes shot wide as she looked back to barely see his cock threaten to stuff her asshole. "And I want the backstage pass."

"N-no…! I-it's too big! It won't fit!" she protested, attempting to break from the hold of the summoner but finding her strength to resist gone. Xander pushed the Duchess back, her body crashing to the sweat stained cushion and her legs raised up to life her ass. "I'll...I'll break in t-two!"

"What a coincidence, then! You split in half, it'll turn into a threesome!" he joked, before inching himself into her rectum slowly. Karma summoned every fiber of her strength to move, but her stunned and exhausted muscle refused her demand, and she was left with the splitting sensation of his head piercing her tight back door and inching deeper, stretching her rectum painfully. She cried out as the massive tool nearly ripped her pucker open, but was once again caught in the tangle of saliva and tongues as he dropped his lips back onto hers for a moment. She whimpered into the embrace as more and more of his shaft filled her. His arms guiding her back down onto him slowly. What was a few seconds felt like an eternity, only ending when she had most of his cock within her ass.

"Nnngh...S-see? N-not so bad..." Xander called. He inched himself out slowly until half of his shaft was exposed, before reentering the pucker again. Repeating several times until the ease of his movement allowed him to accelerate into her. Seeing her pained whines turn more lewd and sultry, the summoner placed his fingers to her core, his middle and ring threatening the inside of her walls and his thumb rubbing circles into her clit. "Doesn't that...mmmph...feel nice? That big dick from your favorite story showing your ass a good time?"

"D-don't say...aaahn...t-that!" Karma mewled. True to the statement, what was originally a splitting sear to her ass turned into a somewhat invigorating scrape against her insides. The addition to her pussy definitely made the probing bearable, soon mingling it's bliss with the newest wave. Never before had the Duchess thought the usually exit-only hole could muster pleasure sexually, but this night proved to be more surprising with each moment. A night she wished never happened and hated that it did, but elated from the results of it.

"Fuck...your ass is way tighter that your pussy too…! Feels like I'm gonna fill it with jizz soon..." Xander called pulling her close to his face, their heavy breathing and cries mingling as their bodies pressed into each other. Karma was no different, her lust overwhelming her from the onslaught of different sensations. Xander had the Duchess once again bouncing freely atop his shaft. He pulled her back into a sloppy kiss, coiling his fingers through the bun in her hair and disassembling the knot to free her shoulder length dark locks. The Duchess flings her arms over his neck as they kiss, her motions quickening as the taboo of her ass being fucked eliciting her next coming orgasm.

"I'm cumming…! I'm gonna cum!" Xander roared out from his own, breaking the kiss as his cock throbbed angrily within her anus and released rope after rope of his remaining arousal into her. The searing fluid triggered the Ionian over the edge, her head thrown back as she screamed his name loudly and bucked on him. His cock slipped from her ass as it finished painting the walls.

As the wave between them slowly receded, the support was released from Xander's grip and fell back onto the cushion of his sofa, her chest heaving for oxygen and her body void of energy to move. Xander looked down to the dark skinned Duchess with a wide grin, elated in having fucked and filled her body with his cock. He untangled himself from their connection and sat back in the sofa, grabbing his denim jeans from the other part of the sofa and pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

With instinctive motion and practice, another cigarette was between his lips, the smoke filling his lungs. Karma regained enough energy to sit up and see the Noxian once again smoking despite her warnings. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Xander spoke up.

"Now THAT...was fucking good..." he stated. The Duchess was still silent, instead turning and grabbing the conveniently placed box of tissues besides his ashtray and using the cotton material to clean her core and anus of it's leaking contents, along with her breasts. After ridding the fresh and cooled seed from her skin and outer lips, Karma collected her stained panties from the ottoman and fit her legs through, standing up from the sofa to properly redress herself. "Still don't want to tell me?"

She paused, turning to face him for a second before looking away in humiliation. "I..." Karma spoke up, but saw him raise his free hand to stop her.

"Good. It'll be my next mission for you." he added. The Duchess furrowed her brow in confusion, looking to him perplexed.

"Next mission?" she asked, earning a slow nod.

"Well, that depends on whether you're willing to do this again," he offered, picking up her bra from beside his foot and handing it to her. "I won't complain either way, but I figured since you were so into it, maybe this could be a regular thing? I'd say every few days?"

Karma blushed as she took the underwear handed to her and put them on. Now she was conflicted, having given an offer she needed to refuse but being seduced once again by the forbidden aspect of it. With what the male was as a person, she should openly reject him and simply let the event be a memory, if it ever becomes one.

"This isn't a regular thing. You and I had an engagement of business, summoner, to which we fulfilled out ends completely." she answered. Xander looked to her as she spoke, taking a pull of his cigarette and blowing the smoke elsewhere. "I trust you will keep silent of your witness to my...deviancy."

"Oh, stop being a prude. I just got finished fucking your ass and pussy," Xander returned. "And I made you scream my name."

"D-do not speak of it that way, please." Karma retorted.

"I am just stating facts. I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it. So let's keep enjoying it. No one has to know."

Karma spoke no more, instead collecting her clothing and leaving to the door. Xander sighed as disappointment began to set in. however just as the Duchess opened the door to his abode she stopped, looking back to him with a meek gaze.

"If you finally stop smoking those poisonous sticks...and all the distasteful activities...I may consider it..." she said quietly enough for him only to hear, before exiting the room. Xander smiled widely as he returned the cigarette to his lips and took a strong pull before grinding the light into his ashtray. Letting out the smoke from his lips in a stream, he picked up his summoner orb and flipped through to the picture of the Duchess, scrolling through her many skins before stopping on her Sun Goddess outfit.

"...Guess I gotta find a new way to relieve stress then."

* * *

One Month Later…

"Defeat!" the announcer called, Xander groaning out as his streak continued with one more to the number. He peeled his hood from over his head as he saw the ending scores of his team and the enemy, the final numbers contrasting strongly with a steep difference of nine to thirty seven. As the champions pulled back into the chambers from the freelance scrimmage, he saw the Enlightened One far worse for wear than normal, her team all groaning and sighing in defeat while the enemy team departed from the room.

 _Damn I could use a smoke for games like this..._ Xander thought as he shrunk his orb down and stuffed it into his pocket. He looked to the Duchess as saw the same despondent expression, and was mildly surprised. _Well at least today is Friday._

The two had been meeting each week on Friday as their first rendezvous had them, indulging the dark fantasy of their skin for as the first time agreed two hours. Each time Karma would either approach him or he would teleport her to him, to which a few engagements were in unorthodox locations like the locked and closed summoning chambers after hours or in the bathroom of the food court while it was out of order. After the third time the frequency increased, and it was soon the Enlightened One who called him out to engage instead of the other way around. She was even attired in her other outfits, having started with her Sun Goddess dress and switching every few times. Xander didn't know why she was as eager as she was with it all, but he'd be damned to complain about her enthusiasm. Especially that evening the other day when she requested him to come to her and he found her in the library behind the archives stark naked. In that moment he discovered she was interested in role swaps, and was shocked in how into it they got when the doors unlocked and they almost got caught the next morning.

As he stepped up onto the champion platform to approach the Duchess, who was attired in her normal green dress, he noticed that she was much quieter and retreating than normal. It was a given that she was silent, given how loud she got whenever they met for fun, but this seemed to trigger something in him of caution.

"Hey, sorry about that match. I was outside my normal head space," he commented, scratching the back of his head.

"N-no...I wasn't feeling well for a while so it impacted my performance. I should be the one to apologize," Karma returned. Xander raised a brow, finding it shocking the normally untainted Duchess ill.

"You're not feeling good? Did you eat something bad?" he asked.

"W-well...I discovered something...off recently," she spoke, before looking around to see the room vacant of everyone else besides them. "I um...I don't know how to say it..."

"Does it have anything to do with….?" he gestured, hinting to their engagements in the recent month.

"W-well...I think…? P-possibly..." she returned.

"Did I do something wrong…?" he asked, now genuinely concerned about their position. Over time he had come to properly treat the Duchess of Ionia, keeping himself away while she attends business or association with her people and respecting her in whole. While he continues vulgar remarks and teasing, he's significantly less open in public with it.

"It's more of...what you didn't do..." she answered.

"What I didn't do…?"

"Well...I was never one to seek our...events before we began them, so I didn't really account for the preparation...or the consequence..." she began, her hand rising from her grip to her stomach. Xander saw the motion and his eyes went deathly wide, his skin paling as the reality kicked in.

"Consequence…?"

"I-indeed. And I am here to tell you..." she answered, pulling out a single packet of what he could plainly see was a condom. "Th-this would have been helpful...when we started."


End file.
